i told you so
by holbyclover
Summary: just a random and frankly a bit wierd idea i had hope you like it. (this should be the proper one for those who have read the previose one).
1. Chapter 1

**I told you so**

" Jac, I know what Paula did"

jonny wisped into Jac's ear so no one over- heard. Jonny pretended that he was looking at the same x-ray as her. Jac didn't respond but carried on looking intently t the chest x-ray. Jac walked away towards her office, she knew jonny was following. She sat down at her desk and looked up sensing another presence in the room.

"what do you want jonny?!" Jac asked.

"I know what Paula did" he replied

"right?!" Jac didn't know what to say, she still hadn't been given a reason as to why he was stood in front of her and she was slightly shocked he knew.

"I don't know if you have noticed but I do believe this has nothing to do with you" Jac responded after getting no response from him. Once again jonny didn't reply and she was getting slightly annoyed.

"are you going to say something because if not then go and do what you're paid to do!"

"I know there's more" jonny said. He dint actually know there was more but he knew that there had to be something so he delved deeper.

"ok, so I gave her a kidney, she told me she was being sick so I went to the hospital to change her immunosuppressence, when I came back she was gone. I went to find her but my wound got infected so I tried to clean it up on the road. Michael had to come and get me. Paula went to my grandfather's house, she told me he was dead , but when I arrived he was very much alive. Before I left I found out I had a half-sister. I went into septic shock and had to be rushed into theatre. There you've got all the juicy details now go away!" jac knew she had begun to rant on and she could feel the tears pricking her silently turned away and walked out feeling slightly depressed at way he had just heard all this time- a relationship, a baby and still he didn't know this about her until now.

Later on jonny was doing his 2 hourly obs on Paula as Jac came to the bed across the bay to her patient. Jonny felt so terrible that he made her say al those things. When she went back to her office jonny followed and politely knocked on the door.

"come in" Jac shouted. She looked up from her paper work to see jonny.

"yes?!" Jac asked impatiently. She knew if she had to talk about her past like that again that there would soon be a river of salty tears flowing down her cheeks. Jonny walked straight up to Jac and knelt down in front of her holding on to her knees. Jac was bewildered by his actions and was scared as to what his next actions would be.

"I'm sorry for all those things Paula did to you" jonny apologised, staring into her eyes.

"spit it out" Jac sense there was something else as he was still holding onto her knees. Jonny reached up and kissed Jac lovingly on the lips. As Jac was taken aback by this she took a moment to respond. As they parted jonny said in a low voice "I never should have trusted Paula" almost a whisper but audible to Jac. She replied in an equal tone -

"I told you so"

**Thank you for reading it's a bit rubbish I'm still thinking of making another short chapter maybe to tell what happened next with the custody battle.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYY! People asked for more chapters in this fic but I'm really stuck on it so this chapter won't be very good but oh well. Please read and review.**

"_spit it out" Jac sense there was something else as he was still holding onto her knees. Jonny reached up and kissed Jac lovingly on the lips. As Jac was taken aback by this she took a moment to respond. As they parted jonny said in a low voice "I never should have trusted Paula" almost a whisper but audible to Jac. She replied in an equal tone - _

"_I told you so"_

That night Jac reluctantly agreed to re-enter a relationship with him. However reluctant she appeared she was overjoyed to be cuddling in bed with him again that night, just to have her hold him again.

Jonny ran through the door way of the bedroom and jumped onto Jac hovering over her, where she was still sleeping on her back. Jonny leant down and kissed her passionately causing Jac to stir from her peaceful sleep.

"Morning, beautiful" Jonny wisped still hovering above her

"You obviously need an eye test" Jac smirked

"Why can't you just learn to take a compliment? Jonny said as he got off her so she could sit up. Jac didn't respond to his comment but instead rudely shut the bedroom door on him so she could get ready.

"Jonny, could you see to Emma?" Jac shouted from the shower.

"Yeah, course" Jonny replied.

"Hello, Emma, and how is my wee miss doing this morning" Jonny cooed his little girl, to which he received soft gurgles from. Jonny quickly got Emma dressed and then decided to go make himself and Jac some breakfast. Jac was soon done with her shower and was downstairs eating the sausage sandwich Jonny had made her. After breakfast thy got their shoes and coats on ready for a day at work. At work they took Emma down to the crèche. When they arrived back to the café they decided to have a quick coffee as it was still 10 minutes before their shift started, as Emma was very settled this morning and didn't fuss over her food and getting dressed.

While In the lift up to Darwin they had 5 minutes of passionate kissing as the lift broke down briefly. The rest of the day was pretty normal apart from a patient who was waiting for a psych consult and becoming quit handy with his hands as he took a liking to Jac. But it was nothing Jonny couldn't sought out once he got wind of it.

That night in bed Jonny realised how quit Jac had been ever since they left work.

"Jac, are you ok you've not really spoken that much since we picked Emma up?" Jonny asked in a low tone so he didn't wake his sleeping daughter up. Jac felt now was the right time to open up to jonny.

"Why do you put up with me, why don't you go n get yourself one of those ditsy blond sickly sweet girls, like Chantelle?" Jac said turning her head to look her boyfriend in the eyes.

"Because, Jac, unlike Chantelle, you are the most strong, beautiful, independent women I have ever met. And anyway I prefer gingers to blonds" Jonny joked.

Jac let out a small laugh and snuggled up to jonny burying her head in his chest

"I love you, jonny" Jac said quietly

"I love you too" Jonny responded kissing the top oh her head.

**This is the last chapter. Its really rubbish I know but you aked fo a scond one and hr it is. I was just so stuck but oh well.**


End file.
